Resolutions
by Vixen1
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, 2003, and Serena's reflecting back over the last year- with sad intentions in mind. But a certain pilot has other ideas. How will sharing their resolutions with each other change things? *ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE*


Resolutions

~~~Hey all! This is just a quickie that I came up with AFTER New Year's Eve… Hey, if the mind works in mysterious ways, then the imagination and inspiration work in even more baffling ways! Lol. _Moon/Yui pairing_! Happy New Year!~~~

I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

RATED: PG13 – Dark themes… yeah. Dark.

Resolutions:

*She looked around the room and sighed heavily. Nothing interested her here. She had shut the noise out as much as she could, yet the bass continued to pump, pump, pump, and in head, in her veins, and in her soul. It was as if time had stood still, as if everything around her was in slow motion. It was crazy, this scene she found herself within.

All around her there were people. They were packed into the room like sardines in a can. The majority of them were in the center if the room, dancing, talking, and laughing to the heavy music that blared from the DJ's booth. To her left was the bar- a dark, greasy countertop with what seemed like hundreds of glasses atop it, both empty and half empty. Just behind the bar were a few tables, sitting in a darkened corner where no one could really see them, where no one could really see the man as he slipped something into the woman's coke while his friend distracted her. 

Serena shuddered involuntarily. Why was she here? This seemed so empty to her. This party, these people, hell, most of then were so absolutely drunk that they wouldn't remember who they kissed, if they kissed anyone at all, when the clock struck midnight- the witching hour, and the beginning of a new year.

Yes, tonight was New Year's Eve, and she was at one of the most exclusive clubs in the city, the ten story, or ten 'decker' as they preferred to call it, Tokyo Blitz, partying with some of the most wild people she had ever laid eyes on- did that woman really just jump on off of a table and flap her arms like she was trying to fly? This is insane. She shouldn't be here. She should be anywhere but here. 

Originally, all Serena had wanted to do for New Year's Eve was sit at home peacefully, and when the small digital clock blinked 12:00, she would be fast asleep, preparing for the next day and whatever hell it might bring. 

However, her ever so exciting plans had changed when her friend had decided it would be fun to drag her out in the middle of the night to party and ring in the new years properly. Then again, her friend Andrew had always been a little on the louder side. Personally, she wondered if he didn't hold back more when he was around her. He was so easy going, so… well, he was a people person. And she was…

She had been a people person. Not anymore. Things had changed drastically over the last few years. Everything had become so twisted, so ruined the she wasn't quite sure what to make of it any more. Serena sighed. So she saved the world occasionally. That was her job of course! Being a Sailor Scout made life hard, there was certainly no disputing that.

It made her blink twice and swallow hard before she could choke back tears that formed as she thought over her past. She and her friends had always fought evil together. They had been the closest group of friends she could have imagined. There wasn't anything they couldn't tell each other, there wasn't anything they kept secret. And her boyfriend, Darien… So loving, kind, gentle. She smiled sadly to think of him. He always brought a smile to her face.

Darien had been a 'dreamboat' as her boy crazy friends had described him. His sultry manner, his mysterious charm, his utter gentleness when he was with her… and the kisses they had shared, everything had been so sweet, even passionate at times.

And it had been shattered in the blink of an eye. Everything she had known, gone! Poof! Her dearest, sweetest friends, were dead. Killed as they fought one monstrosity of evil- Chaos herself. And Darien? Darien had been dismembered before her- ripped apart by the very wickedness that she had been so slow to slay.

This New Year. What did this year have to offer her anymore? Nothing. She let a short laugh loose. What was left for her to do? The only thing that crossed her mind was getting drunk, and even that didn't seem like fun. Hell, it sickened her to think of alcohol. She had never liked the smell or taste of the bitter brew- it always tasted like thick, burning glue running down her throat, slowing her mind and making her dizzy. Besides. Chances were if she got a drink, it would be spiked with a drug- she would be raped before the New Year, and she wouldn't even know it. No, it didn't sound like a very smart choice.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew threw his arms around her from behind. She looked up at the man with the sandy blonde hair and gave him her best smile. Inwardly she grimaced. Her cheeks hurt from this fake smile. And he reeked of liquor.

"Hi Andrew."

"Having fun princess?"

"Princess?" She whispered. That nickname was reserved for one man only… Darien… "Yeah, I'm having a great time Andrew!"

"Great!" He slurred laughing. 

"Oh Andrew!" Serena flipped around to see Andrew's girlfriend, a drink in her hand and smile wide on her face.

"Rita!" The man yelled. He let go of Serena and drove into the crowd after his girlfriend, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts once more.

But that was what she always was- alone. No one was left for her. Nothing was left here. She had no life without her friends, everything seemed utterly useless and trivial. Wasn't there some way for her to remind herself of life? Remind herself that she was alive?

Pain. She felt her heart ache deeply, and knew it was reminding her that she was human, that blood still flowed through her veins. But she didn't want that anymore. She wanted it to stop! 

"Stop!" She muttered. Her hand flew to her heart, the other to her head. She moaned. "Stop, stop, stop!" She yelled out loud finally. The pain told her she was human, that she was mortal… she didn't want to be anymore. She breathed in deeply. 

It was so hot in here. Too hot. It was like a fish trying to breath air, it felt like she was inhaling, but nothing was going in. Maybe she would go outside for a while. 

As she stepped into the darkened night sky, she exhaled and watched her breath as the smoky puff billowed away. Above her, she could see the two last floors in the building were just as loud and noisy as her own. Instead of keeping her gaze on them, she moved it out and away, into the blackened expanse. The stars were brilliant in the sky, like diamonds. Serena sighed. Diamonds. Beautiful and hard, sharp if left unpolished. Like her.

Suddenly Serena felt herself fly forward as someone crashed into her back. She grabbed the rod iron railing and let out a short yelp as she watched the purse that hand been around her wrist fall the eight stories to the ground. She was sure, in fact, that the only thing that had stopped her from going over with it was her lack in height. And the strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa! Sorry there, I didn't see you babe!" A cheerful grin met her face.

"S'ok." She muttered as she pulled out of his arm and recoiled, drawing into herself.

"Hey, you're gorgeous. Anyone ever tell you that?" Serena's face remained sullen.

"No." She replied softly.

"Well, you're gorgeous, and I'm pretty cute, if I don't say so myself, so how about you and me, kissing on the stroke of midnight? Huh?"

"I don't even know your name!" She gasped.

"His name is Duo Maxwell." A deep voice echoed through the pulsating bass and loud talking. Both Serena and 'Duo' turned to face the shadows, where a shrouded figure stood.

"Hey Hiiro! Been looking for you buddy! Where've you been?" Duo laughed cheerfully and put his arm around the figure's shoulders.

"Here."

"Man, you need to get a life! Tell you what. I won't kiss this pretty little lady on the stroke of midnight."

"That's a relief." Both Serena and the figure replied at the same time. Instinctively, they both looked at each other, as if to size one another up, but neither could really get good look in the blackness of the shadows.

"Whoa…" Duo whispered. "Talk about love at first sight… That's right Hiiro, I won't. You will!"

"Huh?" Serena gasped in surprise.

"Look at her! Long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, legs that go on forever… hell, she's perfect for you!" Duo snorted. "Have a good one Hiiro!" Then he laughed mechanically and pushed Serena's shoulder hard. She went flying forward and into the arms of the mysterious stranger. He caught her with a practiced grace, and she marveled at the sheer strength the control he exhibited as he moved to set her on her feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Her skin tingled. His voice was deep and velvety… never before had she heard such a dark melody.

"Fine." Silence. Then she was able to bring herself to her senses. "Your friend, Duo, has a lot of energy."

"Yeah."

"But he did have a point. Why are you in the shadows? It's New Year's Eve… why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Why aren't you?" He countered skillfully .

"I asked you first!" She gave a sad smirk. He frowned at her, and inwardly sighed.

"I have nothing to party about."

"I know the feeling.

"Do you?" His voice cut through her like a knife. For a moment Sere stood, looking skeptically at the figure. Then she looked back out at the night sky.

"My friends died this year."

"Plural. How many?"

"All of them." She heard a muffled cough that strangely sounded like a gasp. "At least, my nine closest friends. They were in a car crash."

"All nine?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Tell me now, why don't you have anything to party about?"

"I killed."

"You were a soldier in the wars?"

"Yes."

"But we have peace now."

"I think of the past, of those I killed. Do they have peace?" He growled. She looked at him sweetly, but her own face donned a frown as well.

"It was a war. Those you killed knew what they were getting into when they joined whatever side they joined. They were prepared to die, whether it be at your hand or another. Don't mourn them forever, you'll waste your life away."

"Take some of your own advice and apply it to your friends."

"My friends were my life. There's a difference."

"If you define who you are with your friends, then you don't know who you are, you only know what they see you as." Silence filled the cold air again as both girl and boy contemplated the words the other had preached. Finally, the silence was broken, but this time, by him.

"Hiiro Yui." He held his hand out.

"Serena Tsukino." She took his hand. For a brief moment they smiled at the warm shockwaves that jittered through their arms and then their bodies from the mere handshake. 

"10! 9! 8!" Their hands were still clasped together firmly. "7! 6! 5! 4! 3!" Serena stepped closer, deeper into the shadows. "2! 1! Happy New Year!" And his lips crashed down upon hers in a soft kiss.

What began as a soft, light kiss soon deepened as both participants leaned in more willingly to add to the fire that had ignited. Serena let him softly probe her lips with his, and pushed harder, forcing him to pour more heart into it. He tasted of chocolate, and his lips were supple and soothing as they made their way down her jaw line, to her ear, and down her neck. Then he returned to her mouth to finish where he had begun. Soon he opened is mouth and his tongue sought entrance. 

Serena moaned and acquiesced, allowing him to take it to the next level. When she felt her back press against the cool stucco wall and his hands on her hips, the only thought she had left in her mind was him. His touch, his taste, his overwhelming aura as it surrounded and engulfed her within its warm, passionate embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and when the kiss finally broke, she was reluctant to remove them. Breathless and lethargic, Serena looked up to see the face of the man who had kissed her.

He was, in ever way, beautiful. Not handsome, as some men are, but beautiful. His soft, full lips were lightly parted, breathing heavily from the kiss. His skin was tan, but seemed as though he was pale in the cool air. Dark, coffee colored hair was messily brushed back out of his face, a few bangs still abstracting the view of his piercing sapphire eyes.

"Happy New Year Serena." He whispered.

"Happy New Year Hiiro." She smiled "You're a good kisser."

"That was my first kiss." He confessed. She saw his cheeks, tinged pink, and laughed.

"Really? Well, you're still a good kisser."

"Hey Hiiro! Did you kiss her?" They heard a voice from the inside laughing. Hiiro growled, but Serena laughed, her bad mood vanquished. 

"He's crazy." She shook her head.

"Try living with him." Hiiro groaned. 

"But he only wants to see you happy. He's a good friend, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't be alive without him. I owe him that much."

"Friends are funny like that." Hiiro looked down. The woman who had been so happy for a moment had become melancholy once more. Or maybe she wasn't melancholy, merely… reminiscent. He liked her better happy.

"I had a New Year's resolution Serena. Do you want to know what it was?"  
"Sure." She looked up, interest piqued.

"It was to kiss a girl." She giggled.

"Looks like you've already fulfilled your resolution."

"Do you have one?" He asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"What?"

"Are you busy on Saturday night?"

"No."

"Want to go see a movie?" He smiled a funny side smile.

"Sure." She laughed. "But your resolution is?"

"To see a movie with you." He smirked. "I like you resolution."

"I liked yours."

"Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"May I repeat my resolution?" She blushed.

"As many times as you'd like." *

Fin

~~~ Short, reflective, and fluff! All my favorites! Lol. Well, I hope you all liked my… belated New Year's gift! Much love and luck to you through the new year, 2003! – Vixen~~~


End file.
